Regrets
by forcverandalways
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs get into a fight caused by their regrets. Part of my Lily and Milly series.


**OK, so I know I have been repeating the stuff about Jenny's regrets A LOT, but I promise you (Unbreakable Vow promise) that this is the last ever one.**

**Anyway****, I have nothing else to say, so as always, please do enjoy my lovelies x**

Lily and Milly Shepard-Gibbs watched as their Mother Jenny Shepard-Gibbs ran into their house.

"Hey Mom!" The twins said as she walked in but she just went straight past them, and they realized she was crying.

The twins shared glances before they followed their Mom up the stairs.

"Mom?" Lily asked.

Jenny ran out of her room again, and the twins sprinted after her.

"Mom!" Milly cried as their Mom ran to her car.

"I'm sorry, girls, but this is something I have to do" Jenny said to them before she let out a sob, ran to her security detail's car, got in and then they drove away.

Lily and Milly slumped against the doorway, feeling confused. They heard some footsteps and then they both ran into the house and into the kitchen to where Michael "Mike" Franks, their Dad's mentor, had their baby twin siblings, Jasper and Emma, in his arms.

"Mom just came in and then she ran out again. We don't know where she's gone" Lily said.

"Well let's go and find her then!" Mike replied before they all rushed out of the house.

_**-NCIS-**_

The five of them drove straight to NCIS headquarters and they went straight into the squadroom.

"Dad!" Milly called as they ran out of the doorway from the staircase into the squadroom.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up to see his former mentor and his two daughters, carrying their baby siblings, running towards him.

"Have you seen Mom? She came into the house crying and then she ran out again a few moments later" Lily stated.

Gibbs's eyes filled with shock and worry.

"I think I might know where she is. Stay here, all of you" he replied before he ran out of the NCIS headquarters.

He got into his jeep and drove straight to a graveyard in Georgetown. The agent gestured to Jenny's security detail to drive off and then he went to the grave of his dead father-in-law and found his wife kneeling down with her head on top of it, sobbing her heart out. Regret and guilt filling him, Gibbs kneeled down beside his wife and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Jen, I'm so sorry for what I said" he whispered.

Jenny's brain filled with even more sadness and guilt as she remembered for what felt like the millionth time what he had said to her.

Flashback

_"The__ guy left her, Jen!" Gibbs yelled at his wife._

_"Just because he left her doesn't mean she has to break his nose Jethro!" Jenny shouted angrily._

_"You left me alone to raise a daughter by myself! Think about that!" Gibbs hollered._

_"I do think about that, Jethro! I think about it everyday! I think about what might have happened if I hadn't taken Milly and left you and Lily alone! I think about the kids that we could've had if I hadn't left! I think about everyday I spent away from you and Lily while I was with Milly!_

_I think about everyday that I wasn't with you, because we agreed in our vows, not just the second time, but the first time as well that we would be together forever! I think about how much I love you and how much it hurt me to not be with you!" Jenny shouted, tears streaming down her face now._

_"Jen" Gibbs said quietly, stepping towards his wife._

_"Just__ go away, Jethro" Jenny replied._

_Gibbs__ turned around and walked to the door._

_"Jen" he faced her again. "I just want you to know that I will always regret not going after you, and because of that I'm in the wrong more than you are."_

_He left the room and Jenny collapsed onto her sofa and cried_

End of flashback

Jenny wrapped her arms around Gibbs in return and she sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair while rubbing her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry, it's completely unforgivable what I said and did" he whispered to her.

A few moments later, Jenny looked up at her husband, the tear tracks clear on her face.

"No Jethro, it's completely unforgivable what I did" she sniffed.

"I never went after you Jen, and then today I said horrible things without even thinking about the effect it would have on you" Gibbs reminded her.

"We need to stop regretting this Jethro, it could kill us" Jenny stated.

"How about we start right now, Jen?" Her husband asked her as they both stood up.

"OK" she agreed.

"I love you so much Jen" Gibbs whispered as he put his hand on her cheek, his eyes filled with tears.

"I know. I love you too Jethro" Jenny replied as she put her hand on top of his and smiled tearfully.

They both let out a sigh of relief before Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. A few tears rolled down Jenny's cheek and onto Gibbs's neck.

They walked out of the graveyard hand in hand, feeling lighter than ever. The couple got into Gibbs's car and they drove to NCIS. The redhead and the agent walked in the door, and happiness practically radiated off them.

Jenny and Gibbs got into the elevator and went straight into the bullpen to where Emma was on Tony's lap and he and Ziva were making faces at the red haired baby. Jasper was on McGee's lap, and the baby boy was getting cooed at by the computer geek and Abby, the forensic scientist.

Lily and Milly were sitting on Gibbs's chair together and they were talking to Ducky, the Medical Examiner, and Mike. They all had serious facial expressions. Jenny and Gibbs walked into the bullpen and the twins glared at their Father.

"Are you two still fighting?" Milly asked.

"No, we're not" Jenny replied before she pulled her daughters into a giant group hug and kissed them both on the forehead.

"I love you two so much" the oldest redhead whispered.

"We love you as well" Lily and Milly said quietly.

Gibbs smiled. Jenny and the girls let go and the twins wrapped their Dad in a gigantic hug.

"We love you Dad" the older twins whispered.

"I love you too girls" the agent replied softly.

Lily went over and got Jasper from Abby and McGee, and Milly went and got Emma from Tony and Ziva. The older twins wrapped an arm around one another as they cooed and made faces at their baby siblings. Jenny and Gibbs grinned.

"Any regrets?" Gibbs asked his wife as he stroked her left cheek with his thumb.

"None. You?" Jenny replied before she put her left hand on top of his and laced their fingers together.

"Nope" her husband said.

Finally, their regrets were gone.

**Just saying, the scene at the graveyard is inspired by the scene in the garden between Alexander and Eliza from the Hamilton animatic by Captain Sealant for It's Quiet Uptown, which just so happens to be my favourite song from Hamilton (if you have not listened to Hamilton, then I would highly recommend you do!!)**

**Thank you for reading guys!!! Please tell me what you thought xx**


End file.
